


Don't Tell Me You're Okay

by savingpeoplehuntingthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingpeoplehuntingthings/pseuds/savingpeoplehuntingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is severely injured and Cas comforts a stubborn Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> For MrSandman aka Alice for being too strong too much of the time. Alice, I love you.

Dean barely felt Cas's strong hand on his knee. "How are you?" he heard.

"Well Sam's hurt, I mean he'll probably never walk again and they'll only know how bad his head is if he wakes up."

"Can I get you anything?" Cas asked.

"He'll need speech therapy or something…"

"No Dean, how are you?" Dean raised his wet face from his hands. "Not Sam. I want to know if you're okay."

"Me? … Yeah I'm…" he trailed off.

"Don't tell me you're fine."

"I-" He started to argue, but Cas shifted closer, held his face and kissed him softly.


End file.
